En Esta Navidad
by MeloAsakura
Summary: Para Melody, el recordar a su único amor, Hao Asakura es realmente dificil...¿Realmente el mayor de los Asakura se ha ido? "En esta navidad...me harás mucha falta" Pésimo Summary pero espero les guste :D


Se que no es navidad, sin embargo esta historia la cree para la navidad del año pasado, espero les guste.

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

Melody es un personaje original, creado por mí.

Mi objetivo es mostrar a un Hao más humano, por eso cree mi propia versión, no he subido una historia realmente completa, simplemente son pequeñas historias que se me ocurren con Hao Asakura y mi pequeña OC :D

 **En esta Navidad…**

El torneo de Shamanes había terminado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la casa de Yoh estaba rodeada de los gritos de Anna, de los lamentos de Yoh y de las risas de Manta, era tan agradable estar en esa casa, o al menos eso pensaba Melody, quien había viajado con ellos y en algún momento también fue acompañante del mayor de los Asakura, todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que se escuchó una voz… -Oh! Está nevando!- exclamaba Manta quien siempre estaba en casa de su mejor amigo Yoh, haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, o al menos eso era lo que le exigía Anna, pero Manta ya se había acostumbrado a los tratos especiales que tenía Anna con él, Melody se levantó sin ganas a ver qué era lo que ocurría y observó a Yoh, pensando –De perfil se parece tanto…- siempre solía perderse en el perfil de Yoh, su parecido con Hao era sorprendente, aunque era obvio ellos eran gemelos y eso la ponía muy mal. –El solo recordar su presencia, su aroma y aquella sonrisa que esbozaba para ella, una sonrisa de sinceridad, todo eso la hacía sentir miserable…porque Hao ya no estaba, desde que terminó el torneo no se supo nada de él otra vez. –¿Sucede algo?- dijo una voz femenina, era fácil reconocer que se trataba de Anna, eso sacó a Melody de sus pensamientos y la vio –No, todo está bien, es sólo que es extraño que empiece a nevar tan pronto- intentó disimular una sonrisa, pero Anna la conocía muy bien, sabía que se encontraba triste por Hao, a pesar de su mal carácter Anna se encariñó con Melody aunque no lo demostraba muy seguido, la consideraba su mejor amiga, al igual que a Tamao, su forma de ser había cambiado un poco en ese sentido, luego de compartir tanto con los amigos de Yoh, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba la amistad.

Melody nuevamente quedó sumida en sus pensamientos al ver caer los copos de nieve y muchos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente…

-Flash Back-

-Eres una estúpida- Decía Ren Tao mientras intentaba prender el fuego que los mantenía calientes en la cueva en la que se habían ocultado, ya todos iban en busca de la Aldea de los Apaches pero la batalla anterior los había dejado muy agotados. –Yo no tuve la culpa…- dijo con un tono triste Melody, quien recién estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes de Shaman, y observaba como todos se le quedaban viendo con reprensión, bueno casi todos, sólo Yoh era el único quien permanecía tranquilo, aunque se le podía notar un tanto molesto.

Es así como una horrible discusión surgió, que hizo que Melody se levantara y saliera corriendo de la cueva, dejando todo atrás se percató que la tormenta de nieve había incrementado y era muy probable que su vida corriera peligro –Tengo miedo…- Se dijo a sí misma mientras su espíritu acompañante aparecía intentando ayudarla, pero nada funcionaba, todo parecía perdido hasta que escuchó una voz –No tengas miedo, esos sujetos son unos tontos- Era fácil saber de quién era esa voz, era aquella misma voz que la había ayudado esa noche oscura, cuando ella era sólo una humana –Joven…Hao- dijo con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos llorosos lo veían a él, a ese chico de piel morena y cabello largo, a su lado no caía ningún rastro de nieve, él se acercó y la nieve a su lado dejó de caer, el mayor de los Asakura levantó su mano y sacudió la nieve que tenía en su cabeza. –Deberías de irte de su lado- Melody ya sabía sus intenciones y lo que él deseaba hacer. –Ellos no saben cómo apreciarte, yo podría ayudarte a hacerte más fuerte y a poder manipular al cien por ciento tus poderes- sonrió mientras le alzaba la mano…

-Fin del flash back-

Una mano la hizo reaccionar, una mano que secaba sus lágrimas, al momento de levantar la mirada vio que era Anna quien no se había ido de su lado –Gracias- se limitó a decirle mientras veía al suelo. –Sé que lo extrañas, pero debes seguir adelante, nadie quería que esto sucediera, sí Yoh hubiera descubierto una forma de poder salvarlo, de poder cambiar sus intenciones, estoy segura que el seguiría aquí.- Al terminar de decir esto, Anna se levantó y fue a buscar a Manta para que hiciera la cena, después de todo estaba oscureciendo, tras estas palabras Melody se arrodilló y siguió derramando lágrimas, luego de un rato se puso de pie y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Comenzó a caminar y al llegar a la ciudad pudo observar las calles luminosas, la navidad estaba cerca, la nevada lo estaba avisando, y las luces que adornaban las calles también, los árboles iluminados, las parejas abrigadas y tomadas de las manos -¿Por qué…?- se limitaba a pensar mientras nuevamente sentía como sus mejillas se humedecían –Ni siquiera pude decirle lo que sentía…- seguía caminando cuando sintió que todo estaba oscuro, había llegado a aquella colina, el lugar donde lo conoció, el lugar donde sus sentimientos habían despertado por aquel joven moreno de cabello largo y ojos color chocolate.

-Flash back-

-Déjenme, ¡por favor!, yo no he hecho nada malo- Gritaba una jovencita de cabello negro mientras unos sujetos la perseguían, ella no sabía qué hacer ni donde esconderse, fue así como las luces de la ciudad estaban quedando atrás y la joven podía observar una colina, decidió apresurarse mientras los sujetos la seguían corriendo, sin embargo al momento de estar en la cima de la colina, dio un mal paso que la hizo caer rodando hasta abajo, fue ahí cuando vio los pies de alguien, al levantar la mirada vio a un joven que vestía ropas extrañas, tenía el cabello largo y su piel era morena, además de que traía unos aretes muy extraños con una estrella, a su lado estaba un pequeño niño o al menos eso parecía, su cabello era rizado y se percató que estaban acampando en ese lugar –Ayúdeme….por favor- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando escuchó que los hombres que la perseguían se acercaban cada vez más, Melody estaba tan aterrada que cerró los ojos y en un momento solo escuchó a los hombres gritar y la voz del joven de cabello largo decir –Malditos humanos, son tan diminutos- En ese momento…ella abrió los lo observó mientras se levantaba, sólo habían quedado ellos dos, el joven de cabellos largos la observó –Tú solo eres una humana- Eso la sorprendió ¿Acaso él no era humano?, parecía un joven normal, aunque con una vestimenta algo extraña, Melody lo vio de pies a cabeza, cosa que no mucho le agradó al joven –¿Es que acaso tú también me miras de esa forma? ¿Luego de que te salvé la vida? –Al escuchar eso, Melody bajó la mirada –Lo siento, es solo que tu ropa…es algo extraña- El chico se quedó anonado con la respuesta de la chica, había visto lo que podía hacer y lo único que le parecía extraño de él era ¿Su ropa? –Sí que eres extraña- Le replicó el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de la fogata -¿Cómo te llamas? Le preguntó curiosa, esperando que el simplemente se quedara en silencio, luego de unos momentos el joven respondió –Me llamo Hao ¿Y tú?- le preguntó mientras observaba el fuego –Melody…- Melody quedó sorprendida al ver el semblante del mayor de los Asakura, era tan atractivo e intimidante, tan serio pero su sonrisa era cálida, su corazón se agitó y fue ahí donde sus sentimientos por él comenzaron, fue ahí donde ella cayó rendida ante ese joven de piel morena y cabello largo, aquel joven que deseaba destruir la raza humana, Hao Asakura.

-Fin del flash back-

-Fue así como lo conocí…desde esa vez me enamoré- Pensaba mientras se sentaba en aquel lugar, tocando el pasto que ya estaba cubierto de nieve, levantando la mirada –Esta navidad…te extrañaré demasiado Hao…mi querido Hao- Melody observaba el lugar mientras nuevamente comenzaba a llorar, él era el único que la hacía sentir completa, después de haber compartido tanto con él en el torneo de Shamanes, el único que podía hacerla feliz era él, pero él ya no estaba, o eso era lo que pensaba, fue ahí cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse… al voltear a ver pudo observar a alguien, un semblante casi perfecto….era….

 **Fin.**


End file.
